Rooftop: A battle royale fic
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: Wrote this really early in the morning so I apologize if it sucks. Shinji and Yutaka discover that they share something in common after falling asleep on the school roof, could their already strong friendship be changing. Shinji x Yutaka. Contains boy x boy if you don't like don't read.


It was lunch time at Shiroiwa Junior High school and two third year students Shinji Mimura and Yutaka Seto were talking and eating on the rooftop. Students weren't allowed up here but neither boy cared about the rules. Normally they were joined by their other friends but Shuya Nanhara was around playing his guitar somewhere, Yoshitoki Kuninobu was absent as he had a dentists appointment and Hiroki Sugimura was hanging out with Takako Chigusa.

Yutaka finished his lunch and stretched. "Man I'm beat!" he exclaimed. Shinji chuckled "That's only cos you suck at sports." He said meaning it in good nature. Yutaka lightly punched him on the arm. "We can't all have your talent Shinji." He said smiling. "I wouldn't want you to anyway. Nobody can have my awesome talent!" Shinji exclaimed in mock outrage. Yutaka laughed and rolled his eyes. He looked up at the sky.

He had come this far with Shinji and he was hoping nothing would change but Shinji had seemed a bit preoccupied recently but Yutaka didn't want to say anything for fear of pissing Shinji off, he knew that Shinji was good at hiding his emotions but he had seen him get angry and he had seen him get upset. He didn't want to ruin what they had. Yutaka closed his eyes. He really was tired, he couldn't keep his eyes open. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

Yutaka had fallen asleep with his head resting on Shinji's shoulder. Shinji smiled faintly, it wasn't the first time this had happened he didn't mind. Shinji was also feeling pretty tired himself he hadn't slept the night before because he had an awful lot on his mind, he had a lot of thoughts about his best friend. Thoughts he'd only been having for about a month. He had never felt like this before. Shinji rested his head on Yutaka's and closed his eyes. Without meaning to he had also fallen asleep.

Shinji awoke later in the afternoon, the school was pretty much empty asides from a few students milling about here and there. Yutaka was no longer next to him. 'Has he already gone home?' Shinji thought feeling a little hurt about this as they always walked home together. He looked to the right of him, his neck stiff. Yutaka was still there, he was standing by the metal fence in the glow of the setting sun, looking like he was lost in thought.

Shinji got up quietly and moved over to Yutaka, tapping him on the shoulder. Yutaka looked around startled. "Oh Shinji! You're awake." He said. Shinji smiled kindly. "Sorry I startled you. Have you been awake long?" He asked. "Not really I've been awake for about ten minutes." Yutaka explained. "I see." Shinji said. Yutaka looked at the ground. "What's wrong?" Shinji asked. Yutaka shook his head. "It's nothing..." He said. Shinji sighed.

"It's something. You can tell me Yutaka I won't get mad." He said gently. Yutaka sighed. "Is there something wrong Shinji? You've just seemed so unlike yourself recently, and I really want to help you. Obviously I won't push you to tell me but I want you to know that you can trust me and whatever it is you're holding back I won't judge you." Yutaka said. Shinji looked down at his feet and chuckled without humor. "Guess I'm not as good as hiding it as I thought." He said.

Shinji moved so he was standing behind the fence and he took a deep breath. "Say Yutaka?" He asked. "Hmm what is it?" Yutaka questioned. "Have you ever had feelings for a guy?" Yutaka's eyes widened. "Umm wow wasn't expecting that but to answer your question yes I have." Yutaka said. "Really?" Shinji said sighing with relief. Yutaka nodded. "I have been having feelings for a guy recently to be exact." Yutaka explained.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one. Who did you have a crush on?" Shinji said curiously. Yutaka gasped and blushed. "Uhh what about you?" Yutaka said quickly trying to dodge the subject, giving Shinji the answer to his question. 'I won't tell him yet. I wanna tease him a little first.' He thought grinning. "Hey no fair I won't tell until you tell." He said smirking. "Oh come on Shinji can't you figure it out?" Yutaka complained.

"Sorry Taka I'm not that smart you're gonna have to tell me." Shinji teased. Yutaka sighed, he could have played along with Shinji but he just wanted it out in the open. Shinji was his best friend he wouldn't judge him. "Alright fine. I have a crush on you. You happy?" Yutaka said defensively. Shinji blinked at the sudden outburst and then he smiled. "Really. What do you like about me then Taka?" He asked genuinely curious.

"I like how kind you are to someone like me. I'm such a loser and a screw up but you've always seen the good in me. You've always made me feel good about myself. I just couldn't help falling for you." Yutaka mumbled blushing. Shinji pulled his best friend into his arms. "Thank you Yutaka. I have a crush on you too." He said sincerely. Yutaka smiled tears streaming down his face and he hugged his best friend tightly. They pulled away smiling and Shinji gently pressed his lips against Yutaka's.

Both boys were glad that they shared similar feeling for each other. A lot of new experiences would be in store for them. But whatever was around the corner they knew they could get through it together...


End file.
